The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Arenaria plant botanically known as Arenaria monatana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sapare’.
‘Sapare’ was discovered as a single plant in an outdoor seed bed of unidentified Arenaria monatana plants in a cultivated area of Dromana, Victoria, Australia in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Sapare’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in 2004 in Dromana, Victoria, Australia.
Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.